


Dragona Dance Bros XD the love triangle

by NormalWordsForGames



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI, Persona 4, Persona Series, Shin Megami Tensei Series, Super Smash Bros - Fandom, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: AU, Cute boys, Dancing, Dragon Quest - Freeform, Love, Love Triangles, Multi, Other, fihgting, friends - Freeform, not aproprete for kids, persona - Freeform, yosuke/yu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NormalWordsForGames/pseuds/NormalWordsForGames
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, yosuke/luminary
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Dragona Dance Bros XD the love triangle

Chapter 1 persona  
Yosuke Hanamura, the fresh prince of junes, captain resentmient, runed fast to the bus, to high school, down the side walk! It was a happy sunny day out side and in side. He lisinged to music, the song was, dancing queen young and sweet onely 17! and it is a populer normal song. Yosuke was 17 to and he secretley liked dancing to! but he is like a dancing king! But now he cant dance in the side walk but runed insted for running is fun to. he turned his red head phones  
Yosukes faverite color is RED! but his hair is dyed a difrent color and yosuke is so nice, so smart, for it but mean ones in school say hes clumsy and awkword and messed up a lot even for that he tryed so hard, for to be all every ones friends even for were,all the ones, egnores him But yosuke was in love a lot, But yosukes true love Is yu! But he didn’t wants for say it and he didn’t want any one to knows that. Yosuke wants for be populer and normal but its hard for him for he was so bored and lonly- intil he meeted yu!  
Yu narkami is his partner now he is so cool but he dosen’t say lots of words but for that is okay, yosuke loves him any way he is a so, good friend and ,more then friends for there so in love. There opasits but that makes the 2, more friends then that like boy friends? Yosuke wants for for cinsiderd texting a big red heart to yu for fun, on his phone like a fun thing but then he ramembred, yu dosent like texts a lot for not for says words, so that is okay. He sihed but for then-  
Yosuke SWEARED HARDLY!  
He bumpted in to yu! Yu waits in the bus stop and bumps in to yosuke to!  
“im sorry yosuke!” seid yu apolagly  
“lol wach were your going partner!” seid yosuke. He smiled. Yu liked his jokes for there like fun teasings not mean teasings like the mean ones in school. Fortintly no mean ones in school, was at the bus stop ,today its just yu and yosuke. Yu faled in to yosuke agein and yu and yosuke ALLMOST KISSTED!  
For there in love! Yosuke and yu luaghed awkworldy. Just for then a big yellow rectangle school bus drived up! Time for to go to high school for that!  
Yu and yosuke geted in side the bus and holded hands and sited next to in the bus seats. It was hard for sits still in the bus but yosuke feeled at home were sits next to yu. “hi yosuke!” seid yu. “ooh did you here whats hapening in school today?” “lol what?” seid yosuke. Some times yu anoyed yosuke a litle but yosuke loved yu any way for that to“the SUPER SMASH BROS fihting game, is going for be in school, for today!” seid yu exitly for it .  
“i dont want for play that nintendo games, lol” seid yosuke. “ooh but like for a fihting game! so cool! i can for the school for can see for im so cool xd!” yosuke smiled happyly.  
“a parintly the one in schools like a dancing game ensted for it lol” seid yu  
“lol dancings so lame but I love it any way!” seid yosuke! “for the school can see for im so fresh and all the girls can to for in it lol xd” but yosuke realy wants for yu for see it! For yosuke loves for dance aspecshely for dance for his partner yu in it!  
“maybe- maybe you and me can dance to in that for it?” yu seid hope fuly.  
“yu cant dance with yu lol, thats like for to dance with your self for in it!” seid yosuke making fun of yu for that!  
“lol I seid YOU! y o u not like my name for it xd!” seid yu.  
“lol your saying words is so bad, for that xd!” seid yosuke  
“not as bad as your joke ones is for it lol!” seid yu cooly.  
“lol xd!” seid yosuke.  
“but my dancing is so cool so awesome!” seid yu. “want for maybe dance with me yosuke?”  
He ecspectid for yosuke for to say, no im busy lol but ensted yosuke seid  
“yeah! Were partners for fihting evil ones and; were dance parteners to for it!”. yosuke secretely imagened dancing with yu for a long times all the times and wached videos for on yutube but for now he can for reals and so exited for to dance for in it!  
“lol yay” seid yu. “this is gona be so fun for to dance in it xd” !  
“lol but its super smash bros” seid yosuke . “that makes were con peting for to some ones like for dance con peting but for like for a con patieten any way for that lol?”  
“maybe ones from difrent schools and for difrent games to in it?” seid yu?  
“lol who cares for that xd?” seid yosuke. “were gona dance slay this partner!” cuz that is a cool normal word for say in it. Yosuke and yu did a boy hand shake were it gos up and down for in it.  
But litle dose yu and yosuke knows for that there dance con peters is actuly not slayed for dancing but slayed dragons for there not like in a school there in DRAGON QUEST for it!


End file.
